Electro-Shock Defenses
The Electro-Shock Defenses are trap devices that are used against Zombies. They appear in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, And "Five", The '''Electro-Shock Defenses '''are replaced by the Fire Pit in Ascension. They cost 1000 points and unleash bolts of lightning after activated, effectively forming an electric barrier. A zombie who passes through this barrier will be zapped and will die soon after. Be careful; they will not always immediately die after being zapped, which still gives them a chance to attack the player(s). Any player who walks into the barrier will be instantly put into Last Stand, unless they have Juggernog. The exception to this is on the Iphone/Ipod version, where you will be put onto last stand even with Juggernog. After a certain amount of time the Electro-Shock Defenses will deactivate and cannot be activated until after a set period of time (approximately 30 seconds). It is important to use each barrier effectively; for example, do not use it at the end of the round or when there are a small amount of zombies left, so that it is available for emergencies. Note that if a player has bought Juggernog, they can survive a sprint through the barrier. Zombies will not do anything to avoid the Electro-Shock Defenses. Verrückt The Electro-Shock Defenses are located on the balconies in Verrückt and can only be used after turning the power on. After this is done, they can be used at anytime during the zombie attack. Tactics It is common to see players take refuge on the balconies after activating the Electro-Shock Defenses. This will take care of many zombies while taking away much of the work the players need to do, as now they only need to watch one or two windows (depending on which balcony is chosen). Shi No Numa The Electro-Shock Defenses make a return in Shi No Numa. They are located at the entrances of the four huts. Unlike Verruckt, they don't require the power to be turned on first. Tactic One tactic is to retreat to a hut and activate the Electro-Shock Defenses. Stay inside of the hut until the Defenses stop working, at which point zombies will flood in. If used correctly, this tactic makes the hut near impenetrable; the team still needs to watch 2-3 windows, though. Plus, it grants access to whatever Perk-a-cola machine is inside, and maybe the Mystery box. Since the most common tactic is to camp in whichever hut has the mystery box in it, whenever the hut is overrun, a player can activate the Defense and use the time to kill any zombies inside the hut and revive any downed players. Der Riese The Electro-Shock Defenses appear once again in Der Riese. They are located at the entrances of the left and right hallways and the bridge. Tactics Many players like camping out on the catwalk in Z-C. If the horde starts becoming too big to manage, one of the players should throw a monkey bomb, letting somebody else activate the bridge defenses. The other two defenses aren't placed in very useful positions for this technique considering the zombies can easily cross the bridge to get to the players, while the Defenses under the bridge stop all zombies except from those that come through the four windows behind the bridge. Activating the defenses should eliminate the majority of zombies, and the placement of bouncing Betties should take care of stragglers. If a player is using the run, gun, and teleport technique, the player must pass through at least one Electro-Shock Defense to get from the mainframe to any one of the teleporters. Activating one will kill all but the slowest zombies in pursuit. Remember to wait until all team members have passed through before activating. On the Iphone/Ipod, a player can collect a horde of Zombies into one large crowd in the courtyard next to the power, before activating the barrier and running to the mainframe. Kino der Toten There are many Electro-Shock Defenses in this map. There is one separating the theater and the lobby, one in the first room unlocked on the second floor, one between the theater and the dressing room, and one in the room above the alley. Tactics After teleporting, go upstairs and activate the Electro-Shock Defense. It is a better alternative than wasting ammo on Zombies. If camping in the room above the alley it is good to activate the Electro-Shock Defense when overrun and hold off the two windows while the barrier takes out the Zombies. When getting Juggernog mid-round, it may be helpful to turn on the Electro-Shock Defense next to it to kill any zombies chasing the player. (This strategy requires 3500 points.) "Five" There are two Electro-Shock Defenses in the form of metal detectors in this map, although they are not usable until the player finds the components for them. There are two components that are hidden around the map that can be picked up. They resemble the red switches used to activate traps throughout the Zombies series. Once the components are found, the player must take them back to the starting room and hold the action button whilst aiming at the metal detectors. If this has been done successfully, the player should see a burst of light as a door panel flies out through the ceiling. Following this occurrence, players are able to activate the trap. If the trap is lacking the component, the player will be given the message "Access Denied: Requires operational component" when attempting to use it. Also, the thief seems to avoid the Electro-Shock Defenses, possibly to make sure the round doesn't end immediately after starting. Tactics The Defenses in this map are in mostly useless locations, but if the player took the elevator from the war room they could use the Defense to kill any zombies chasing them. This won't work for long as zombies will also come from the side of the player. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombie Utilities